John and Cortana Story
by PiinkSkyy
Summary: This is a fanfic about Spartan John 117 and his trusty AI, Cortana. They will be traveling through space together in a time of war and distress. Likely, however, they manage to stay together through all of it. I do not own Halo or any of its characters, this it all owned by Bungie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Date: Year 2525

Location: Spartan II Augmentation Lab, The Planet Reach

John lay there while the bright lights blinded him. He lay still on the cold metal table. This is the day the scientists altered his body. They had made a process in which the scientists would pump a certain chemical through IVs through his bones and muscles to make them stronger. It was going to be almost superhuman strength to get the Spartans ready for war. This process however is harsh even to the strongest bodies chosen. Many have died before John. The anesthetic kicked in and John mind went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in pain. His arms were wrapped with layers of gauze. There was still a IV stuck in his right wrist. He looked down at his chest, it was filled with tiny holes where they inserted the needles. The lower half of his body was covered in a thin white sheet, and he began to shiver. He sat up slowly. The room was dim, only lit by a few florescent bulbs on the other side. There was no windows or any kind of fancy decorations. The walls around him were completely metal, and he guessed it was about 10x10 room. The door clicked open.

A beautiful woman walked in.

" Hello John," she started. "Good to see you are doing well. My name is Doctor Catherine Halsey."

"Nice to meet you," John said as he offered his hand to shake hers, a greeting known to all.

She accepted it and went to get something in a nearby cabinet.

"You better put these on," she said handing him a pair of scrubs." I'll give you some privacy," she said as she left the room, letting the door click behind her.

John got dressed slowly avoiding to scrape against the IV.

He had a sensation of adrenaline. He needed to run or climb or something, just to get out of this small room.

"Ready," Halsey questioned through the door.

"Yes," John replied.

She walked back in with a clipboard and a few canisters in hand. She sat all of it down beside him.

"Take those if you feel in pain, but only take one for three days, the doses are quite high," she said pointing to the middle canisters. "The other two is z-pens if you have an allergic reaction to anything."

"Okay," John said quietly, a little bit frightened of what they had done to his body.

" Let me show you around the building," Halsey said as her nimble fingers, pulled the IV out of his wrist.

Once his feet touched the ground it sent shivers up his spine. She slowly exited out of the room and waited for him.

The sunlight blinded him as he stepped into the hallway. His eyes adjusted and he spotted the million little people walking on the streets stories and stories below him. Halsey turned and went down a flight of stairs. He ran down in front of her, to run off his energy. She just chuckled.

Halsey led him in a room to test him. She tested his eyes, cardio, and his endurance. He could see five times better than before, he could run for over an hour without tiring, and lift over 400 pounds.

She then took him to the front desk on the main floor and assigned him a room in the living quarters across from the laboratory, across the road.

He felt naked crossing the road in scrubs. Halsey then led him to his room, pointed where his clothes, food, and bathroom, and kitchen was and then left.

John sat on his bed for some time staring out and over the city, taking in the metal scenery, where he could see the sky, of the planet Reach. Next week there was another test, on the field, testing everything that he had been training for.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been on lately, I have been slowly working on this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!_ \- PiinkSkyy_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cortana

Date: 2527 Age:16

Place: UNSC School of the South Star, Earth, Antarctica

Early that morning John and a few others took a small ship to Earth, to the the most barren part, to train for they arrived they immediately were sent to the base. They received their room numbers and uniforms. The also received their AI. John walked into his new home. Oddly enough it was quiet compact. He shuffled over to his kitchen and then into his bedroom. Before him lay his armor and his AI(Artificial Intelligence). He pulled the heavy armor on and inserted the chip into the back of his helmet.

" Hello Chief, John, which one do you prefer," a beautiful female voice echoed through his helmet.

"Either one, it doesn't matter," he said smiling.

"Your blushing Chief," she told him like he didn't know. He felt a little bit of embarrassment with a person always watching him.

"Ready for training," the voice echoed again.

"Not until you tell me your name," John asked her.

"Cortana," she paused. "An AI, service number CTN 0452-9, I hold the world all in my programed fingertips, designed of a clone copy of Doctor Halsey, here to aid everything you need," she finished taking a short breath like a human.

" Thank you for the life story," he said sarcastically.

" You're welcome Chief," she said laughing.

"When can I see you, not just hear you," John asked almost afraid there was not a possibility.

"Whenever you get me to a Halotank," she added.

A bunch of coordinates popped up on his visor, scaring him half to death.

"Pick one," she said quickly.

He chose the one on the main floor, he ran to the elevator and down a long flight of stairs.

He unplugged the chip from his helmet and then inserted it into the console.

A woman appeared, shining blue and purple in the invisible orb floating over the console.

"Hello Chief," she said turning pink and then back to her normal state of blue and purple.

" You're lucky you know," Cortana threw in, "and I too."

"They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Chose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me, for this short while, I did my research. Watch you as you became a young soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something no one saw, but me. Can you guess…? Luck!" she ended.

"Oh," somewhat stunned to know that she knew him before.

Her beautiful short hair seemed to flutter in the invisible holographic wind. She sat down at the bottom of the floating globe.

"The Universe is so huge Chief, but there is so many dark sides to it as well," she said as she reclined against the side of the Halotank.

"The Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable," she said as she slid her hand in the air to project a miniature space within the globe, encircling herself in planets and stars.

"But the Galaxy hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since time itself," she shuddered and took away the beautiful scene. She now projected brute insect looking creatures, The Covenant.

" There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched." She finished clearing everything in the globe.

She popped up information about hidden and unexplored planets and beings.

John moved closer, examining the small details of the odd looking creatures. Most of them have wings and are insect like, bulky and well armored, The Covenant, all in different in stature, strength, and ability. The Forerunners though had no information, only the coordinants to their home planet Ghibalb.

He stepped away as Cortana shut down the images. She ran along the bottom of the orb.

"How 'bout we tour the building," she asked John.

"Okay, whatever you want," he said as he pulled the chip from the console and put it back into his helmet.

"You know that you can press the button on the back of the chip to access the handheld mode, so I can be closer to you, if you want me to," she said shyly.

"You're crazy I can," he asked her with enthusiasm.

"Yes, crazy," Cortana answered. "Unfortunately for both of us we're crazy, but I like crazy," Cortana's laugh echoed through his helmet.

"We better get back to your apartment, she said, " It's kind of getting late."

"I agree,' John said as he started walking towards to the elevator.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back again. i hope you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I am. I'm noticing my fanfics are getting longer and longer, so I am truly sorry for those out there who do not like long fanfics, but I promise it'll be an awesome one. _PiinkSkyy _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adventure

Date: 2527

Place: UNSC School of the South Star, Earth, Antarctica

That morning Cortana and John awaited to be tested in the barren wasteland of Antarctica. After the training he went back to his stripped down to his underclothes and sat on his bed. Everything seemed lonely and quiet, and a little dreary. He grabbed the chip from his suit, and pressed the button on the back.

She popped up.

"What do you want Chief," she asked. "It's kind of late."

"I have no one to talk to, and I'm bored," he finally let out.

"Emotions need not to fill your heart, but indeed strength will fill its place," Cortana preached.

"Ok," he said glumly. He laid back into his bed.

"I feel like I have no one left, my parents have been long gone, and I have no friends to socialize with," John continued, almost breaking into tears.

"You have me," Cortana said soothingly. "I will always be your shield from others and your sword for the battle," she continued. "You can trust me with that."

"I know," he said as he placed her on the nightstand beside him.

"What do you do when you can't sleep Cortana," John questioned.

"I an AI, I can't, I'm constantly going through information about the whole Galaxy, gathering bits and pieces until there is no more. But when I do have the time I like to stargaze through the databases of stars. Even though that's all I have, I will never see a real star in my life," she concluded.

"Would… you like to," he asked quietly.

"Sure Chief," she said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John bundled up to go outside. He pulled his hood up over his face, grabbed his gloves, and took Cortana off the nightstand. He ran to the nearest elevator

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John piled a small mound of snow. He sat the chip on it and pressed the button. A small grin played across Cortana's face.

"Thank you," she said flattered, turning pink and then back again.

"Your welcome Cortana," he said quietly.

He sat down beside her while the wind began to tug at his hood.

Cortana admired the sky above, the brilliant polar auroras lay across the heavens while other smaller stars twinkled amongst them. She stared in amazement. She sat down on the chip and and smiled.

John fell asleep beside her that night, taking in the beauty of both her and the Southern Lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bitter wind whistled through John's ears the next morning. The bright morning light shone brightly while he opened his eyes.

"Sleep well," Cortana questioned.

"Yes," he said as he picked the chip out of the mound of snow. He brushed the last remaining flakes off of it and himself as he began to walk back towards the base.

Once John arrived back at his quarters he placed the chip on his bed as he began to dress in his uniform. Today was the day to recognize new members of the UNSC.

He moved the chip to his bed stand but his mind changed and put her in his back pocket.

As all the other recruits marched single file down the auditorium aisles, each of their names where shout aloud. Once the ceremony was over John immediately ran back to his quarters and began to relax an alarm began to sound.

"All new recruits, please report to the North Bay," a voice sounded over the intercom system a few times. John slowly got his armor on before he ran out to the hallway where chaos was abounding through the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New

Date: 2527

Place: UNSC School of the South Star, Antarctica, North Bay

Mission: Asteroid Belt of Eridanus

"John 117 reporting for duty sir," John screamed towards the head officer. The chaos around him made his head hurt.

"Was this a drill or the real deal," he thought to himself.

Cortana's chip now rested in the back of his helmet.

"Cortana are you there," he asked.

"Yes Chief, always," she confirmed.

All the other recruits were lined up in a single file line, and led into the ship.

"This is where the fun begins," Cortana said, her voice echoing through his helmet.

The ships engine began to purr, carrying unknown soldiers to an unknown land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once arriving to the Eridanus Asteroids, which were all singly composed of different ecosystems, and about a size of a planet. The mission was to take out a group of rebels disrupting the peace.

John was assigned to lead a group of 20 new recruits. Halfway through the spray of gunfire past his ears, he turned around and took out the man behind him. As the men advanced the sun slowly began to go down. Everyone was on their feet that night, adrenaline rushing through their blood.

And that's when the next round of rebels hit.

Something sharp pierced John's side. (This is one of the earlier models of the armour, which was made more thinly and less dense). He looked down and saw a glint of something shining through the bloody mess on his side. It started to blink, embedding itself into him.

He fell to the gravel below him and clutched at his side. He cried out in pain. He tried to dig it out of his side. He call for Cortana.

"I'm here, where does it hurt," she asked nicely.

"Throughout my whole side, it's spreading like a wild fire," he coughed out, losing more air out of his lungs.

"Cortana to South Star, do you read me," she sent out the signal.

"South Star to Cortana, what do you need," the man of the other line questioned.

"Live ammunition in John 117's side sir, I need a medical team, he's barely breathing, and I don't want this thing to explode,"Cortana requested. John dazed out of conscience.

"Please stay with me John," Cortana faintly said, just as John's eyes blurred out of vision of her pale blue body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hours passed like day, and John still lay in the medical bay of the South Star. He was slowly healing, but not quick enough. The doctors removed the ammunition out of his side and stitched him back up. He'd laid in the cot very still as he began to open his eyes. A few recruits around him were still sleeping, either that or dead. He pushed that thought from his mind.

He tried to sit up but his side was in too much pain. He looked over and saw Cortana's chip on the table beside him, and a note,

_Thought you needed her! ~Dr. Halsey_

Halsey was here, maybe depending on the days that went by when he was asleep. He gathered enough strength to grab it, without ripping his stitches. He rolled over, laying now on his back with the chip barely between his fingertips. He pressed the button and sat her on his chest.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter guys. Thank you for reading, maybe this is a small break through all the suffering you had to go through. The next chapter will be up in a day or two, so don't fret. Thank you for reading!

* * *

If you liked this fanfiction you should go to my page and read my Legend of Zelda one, or my random poems about love, just in time for today! _HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~PiinkSkyy_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Date: 2527

Place" South Star Medical Bay and Living Quarters

"John, I was worried that…. that something happened to you," Cortana said sadly, almost tearing up.

John was wondering why she called him by his real name.

"Halsey updated my system she added happily. "The raised button underneath the handheld one is for full scale, so you can see me better."

"Okay," John said smiling, taking in Cortana's beauty, and how much better she'll look on a bigger scale, almost as if she's a human.

"How's your side doing Chief," she asked a little worried.

"Better, I guess, it still hurts a little though," he replied.

_Press the button._

_Press the button._

The thought nagged at him.

He sat up and turned the chip over. He pushed the raised button, and she began to enlarge. Her form shaped around him. She straddled him and made him uncomfortable. She was floating over him, but did not fall through him like a ghost, but hovered. She laid down on his chest. John held her close.

"How can I feel that Cortana," he asked.

"Electromagnetic shocks, but not enough to harm someone, just to produce a slight feeling that something is there," she explained.

"Like this," Cortana added as she pulled him in to her close and passionately kissed him. She embraced him and ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. She pulled away.

"Yes," John said astounded.

Cortana got off of him and stood beside his cot.

"I hope you feel better John," she said as she kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Cortana," John said as he slid back under the covers.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her walk by the lifeless bodies that filled the room. She started to cry. John wanted to comfort her, so he gathered enough strength and pushed himself out of the cot. He limped over to her and they embraced in the dim light of the medical bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She finally calmed down and requested to be put back into the chip. She didn't want to cry again, seeing all the dead recruits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John healed quickly. In a week flat, there was only a ripple of skin that scarred when they took out the stitches. He was released back to his living quarters.

The air in the room smell fresh, better than the antiseptic smell of the medical bay. He was still in a haze due to Cortana kissing him.

He sat down on his tiny sofa in his small living room. He stared at the ceiling for quite sometime, until there was a knock at the door.

He went to answer it.

It was Halsey.

"I see you have adapted to your new surroundings, as well as an accident," she said knowing everything.

"Yeah," he said idly sitting down and motioning for her to sit. She refused and continued to stand.

"I've also upgraded Cortana's system…," she added.

"I know she showed me," John interrupted.

"Shown you what," Halsey questioned.

"Nothing," John said blushing, he should've kept his mouth shut.

"I better get going. I have stuff to do," continued Halsey.

"Goodbye," he said as she whisked back out into to the hallway, ignoring John completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night John was sleeping in bed, snuggled up to a pillow, that had an emotional attachment to. He rolled over and grabbed the chip from his bed stand. He had a nightmare.

He pressed the raised button, and immediately her blue light shone around the room. She was beautiful, she moved closer to him, and sat down. She touched his face, and instantly John melted into Cortana's arms.

"It's okay," she said, "I am here, I'm always here." She began to push his hair out of his face.

"Thank you," he muffled, enjoying her presence, her warm blue light calmed him.

"You really do need to get more sleep, all the new recruits have a meeting tomorrow," Cortana begged him, "Or would you like to fancy a look?"

"I'd rather fancy a look," John said moving closer.

Their lips met. For at least an hour John absorbed Cortana's kisses, sinking more into a deep haze.

Early morning the scene was John wrapped in Cortana's arms sleeping and smiling and everything was peaceful.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I've been writing this chapter and also school was in the way, my English teacher wouldn't let me type it up in class. Well I hope you enjoy!_** ~PiinkSkyy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lost

Date: 2529

Age:19

Location: Requiem Jungle and Waterfront Tower

John stood in the middle of a dense jungle. The ground was soaked with rain waters that made it difficult to walk through. The UNSC commanders had sent him on a mission over a week ago, and still the signals were blocked by something while trying to contact back to _Infinity_.

The trees began to spire around him and started to form a tunnel around him. John got back from gathering food and made it back to his small campsite, his home away from home. Though it was quiet peaceful listening to the birds chirp and the bugs buzz around him, he felt lonely, even with Cortana. He took her chip out of his helmet beside him. He left it off because the humidity fogged up his visor.

He pressed the raised button.

"I'm tired of waiting," Cortana said as she laid her head on his shoulder. " Something on this blasted planet is blocking the signals, and we have to find it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning John stamped out the small fire, leaving only a pile of ashes. He packed all the edible plants in his bag that he had been storing underneath a large tree branch. He also grabbed his jug of water and put a water purification pill in it. He shoved both of them in his pack and slung it over his shoulder. The rampant trees intertwined so much so that it was difficult to see. Cortana's blue light led his way through the fog. Until they stumbled upon a small metal structure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John's boots clanked down the dimly lit passageway. Leading up to the very end of the ramp was a staircase. Once he arrived to the top it opened to an overlook to a valley, with different metal spires jutting up out of the earth in the distance. They continued to the next corridor that led them to a room lit by bio luminescent plants. It made the room feel eerie. There was some kind of living being around here somewhere, because the dim lights on the floors below were ran with electricity, and the console in front of them.

"Stick me it, please, I wanna get out of this place," Cortana whined more than usual.

John took her chip from his pocket and pushed it into the console. She sat in the orb as normal, searching through all the communication towers, each of the spires in the distance were one.

"We have to get to the furthest one from here, it's the only tower that works, although we have to get there by midnight, because these beings are cutting all communication with UNSC," Cortana stated. "They been at this for years, always bickering." She shook her head in disgust.

"Well we better get going then," John said as he pulled her from the console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of them journeyed back deep into the jungle, Cortana being the only light source through the dense vines and underbrush, and also because the sun was setting. Time was running out. John began to run now, letting the branches hit him from every which angle. He merely didn't care about the small objects around him. He finally reached the beach at dusk, ran up the tall tower and plugged the chip in.

"Cortana to_ Infinity_, do you read me," she asked.

There was a crackle and a break of anticipation.

"Yes we hear you loud and clear, coordinates ma'am," the voice rang clear. She handed them over.

**Freedom at last.**

**But not forever.**

* * *

Sorry guys I haven't been posting much. Still developing ideas for future chapters and sometimes it takes a while, and I've been quiet lazy too. Live long and prosper ~_**PiinkSkyy**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Date: 2529

Location: Aboard the UNSC Spacecraft_ Infinity_

When John got back from the lousy mission he was more than mad, but he had to keep his cool.

He walked across the metal platform and finally stepped aboard UNSC's _Infinity_.

A man who happened to be his commander came up behind him.

"Why would you do such a thing, using Forerunner technology to get back to us, what were you thinking," the middle aged short man shouted at him.

"Did you want me to die," John questioned. "For some lousy mission on finding them, make we can wait and let them come to us. You ever had the thought they maybe might just find us, and end this all," John stopped.

The man's face turned a bright red and full of embarrassment.

"Go to your quarters, please," the man said, unable to generate a comeback.

John was glad to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he showered and got into new clothes, John sat on his couch overlooking the dense sea of stars just outside his window. It reflected off the small mirror across the room and shined bright into his eyes. He was glad to be back but was still ticked off that his commander did not want to see him. He wondered what had gotten into him.

He leaned over to the side table to get Cortana. He pressed the button.

Cortana snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm glad we are safe now," she thanked him, at least one thing had appreciated his efforts.

"We better spend this time wisely," John mentioned. "They might send us on another stupid, lousy mission again."

"We will," she said smiling. She kissed his neck, and he melted into her arms, wanting to fall asleep.

Was her arms even there? He wondered

There was no warmth from her touch. He wish there was, only to see what was really her warmth. He wanted her to be human, so at least they could both live together, one not surpassing the other in age.

_If only…_

John fell in and out of sleep on that couch that night, watching Cortana walk around his room, until she sat down by the window and watched the stars go past. She admired them, like they were part of her. Beautiful yet unknown.

John slowly made it to the huge window and sat down beside her.

He finally fell asleep beside the stars, and beside someone he loved. Cortana draped a blanket over his shoulders and kissed him goodnight, as she lay there beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door. John wiggled out of the blankets to answer it.

A man handed him a chip.

"Mission sir, information enclosed in there, goodbye," he said as he scuttled to another room to deliver another.

John took the chip to his room and plugged it into a tablet.

A long list of words filled the screen.

**_Here enclosed a mission to- John 117_**

**_Planet-Ghibalb._**

**_Time-23:00_**

**_Start Date- 2529 07 30_**

**_End Date- Unknown_**

**_If any questions arise please contact your head commander ASAP._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He took the tablet to Cortana.

"Wow, a mission to Ghibalb, pretty interesting, isn't Chief," she said with a smirk. "No one has ever been there."

"Yeah but I know, but this mission could be dangerous, I don't want to lose anything," John retorted.

"You should be proud, you are the strongest one out there, and they choose you for a really good reason," Cortana said to cheer him up.

"The reason is to kill me," he screamed throwing the tablet to the ground.

"Only if you act like this, you pessimist," Cortana yelled.

He never seen her this mad before.

"I'm sorry," John said moving over to her.

"I'm sorry too, I just want you to be brave," Cortana said as he embraced him.

"I just don't want to lose you," John said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic so far, if you have't read any of my other fanfics you should go to my page. I have one about the Legend of Zelda, the relationship between Link and Zelda, and a few poems about love. I hope you enjoy reading. **_Live Long and Prosper_** ~PiinkSkyy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Date: 2529 07 30 Time: 23:00

Location: Ghibalb

The terrain was so much different from the other planets he had been to. This planet was made of metal chunks protruding from the rocky ground. It had no vegetation whatsoever and that made the air thin. It was difficult to breathe. The landscape was bland, only to be spotted with metal buildings here and there. There was glints of metal floating around the buildings. It was probably the Forerunners. No one had ever seen them before. They created all the beautiful technology that all the planets around use, never thanked or appreciated, only hidden in the shadows of despair.

John walked up to a small building and spotted one of the beings hiding in the corner. He went and knelt before it. It floated away into the next room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," John said to Cortana as he rounded the corner to the next room.

"It's okay Chief, we will be fine," Cortana said reassuringly.

He kept following the being until they came to a laboratory of some sort.

There was wires strung from the ceiling to floor, all connecting to a machine in the middle.

The being floated closer.

John let them circle around him. They scanned and inspected him from every angle, collecting information from a foreign object.

"AI please," it said in a cracky mechanical voice.

"Good luck Cortana," he said as he passed the chip over.

It took it over to the console beside them.

She formed in the Halotank.

"Chief, what's happening," Cortana scaringly asked.

The lights began to flicker.

"Process start," the metallic voice said again.

Screams began to fill the air.

Cortana's screams.

She disappeared from the Halotank. There was blue sparks spraying everywhere, and her screams still continued, ripping at John's heart. He was too close to her to lose her.

"I know this would happen," he thought to himself.

The sadness turned to rage. She exploded into nothingness at his fingertips.

He grabbed the being by the neck.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER," he screamed squeezing harder.

"I have done nothing, she's traveling the system. The system is probably not compatible with hers. Either that or she is using our new machine by accident. We do not know exactly what it does sir," it choked out.

"Find her," he commanded.

"She's forming in the tank in the middle of the room," the being started.

"Her particles are rearranging in a way I have not seen," it continued.

"We will just wait then," John questioned.

"Yes, be patient," it said.

It glided over to the tank and pressed a few buttons, typed a string of foreign text in the box, and the chamber opened.

She, Cortana, was laying on the floor. No blue hologram, but instead baby soft pale skin. He hair was the same, just a dark brown tint. She seemed to be in her teen years, the same as John.

She continued to lay there in the open so they decided to wrap her in a blanket. John carried her to a medical area where more of the robotic humanoids roamed around helping other humans recover, they were converting robots back to full humans.

_Cortana's human….._

He placed her in the cot.

"Is she ok," John asked the floating being.

"Recovery is short sir, AI's are fairly fast at recovering and so are other robots here we have changed to humans. We have been working on this project for over four centuries, but never in the history have we had an AI. She seems to be in good health right now, but you should leave her to rest. I will fetch her some clothes as well sir, I will be back shortly," the being said as it floated off into the distance.

* * *

Hello guys! I hope you are enjoying reading. There is still more to come! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Human

Date: 2529

Location: Leaving Ghibalb and Returning to UNSC's _Infinity_

John sat by Cortana's cot. She still had been sleeping. He had taken all his armour off and just sat there in his underclothes, messing with her face. It was so soft and smooth, and like a dream but real. As John moved his thumb once more up her face, she jumped awake and grabbed his arm.

"Where am I, why can I feel you, how am I speaking, what's happened to me," Cortana asked frantically.

"Cortana calm down," John said soothingly. "The Forerunners kinda turned you into a human, and I don't know exactly to answer those other questions." John said as he went back to stroking her face.

"You're so warm," John stated. " I can finally feel your warmth."

She shifted underneath the blankets.

" Thank you, I will take that as a compliment," she said as she covered herself. The being floated back, getting closer to them.

"Clothes ma'am," the being said as it handed her the clothes. John just stared.

"Turn around please," Cortana asked John as the being left.

John turned around but was still tempted.

He turned around as just as she pulled the shirt down over her waist.

She stood up and stumbled. She caught herself and sat down back on the bed. Her pants were super baggy as well as her shirt that went past her knees.

John leaned over and embraced her.

"Gosh, I thought I had lost you," John said into her ear.

"I love you John," she finally said.

"I love you too Cortana," John whispered back.

John passionately kissed her and she accepted all of them. Her lips were so kissable and John couldn't stop, until, they were interrupted.

"Sir, ma'am should you get going," the being asked them.

"I guess we should, don't you think Cortana," he leaned over and asked her.

"Yeah the whole crew of_ Infinity_ would wonder what we are up to," she said messing with her shirt. She seemed distracted by it.

John thanked the multiple beings, gathered up his things, and put his armor back on. John took Cortana's hand to help her stand up. Her legs would need to adjust to walking. They left the building as they called toward_ Infinity_.

"John 117 to _Infinity_, do you read me," he asked by himself.

"Loud and clear sir," the operator confirmed.

"I'm ready to go home," Cortana said as she tugged at John's arm.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to publish, I am now working on another fanfic about Rose and The Tenth Doctor(Doctor Who) and the first chapter should be out next week! I hope you are enjoying this fanfic as well as I am!_** Live long and Prosper ~PiinkSkyy**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Return

Date: 2529

Location: _Infinity_

Cortana had fallen asleep on the way back. She looked peaceful. John carried her in and everyone just stared.

"Reports sir," his commander asked of him.

"Just wait, I have to put her in a bed," John said as he ran down the hallway to his quarters. He sat her down in his bed and covered her with a huge down comforter.

He creaked the door closed and ran back to the landing pad where his commander stood waiting.

"What did you just carry back to your room John," he asked.

"Cortana, I'll explain," John said, telling him all the information he gathered on his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the very long meeting John sleepily made it back to his quarters. He'd stripped down back to his underclothes, and put his armour away. The only thing he wanted to do was to relax. He was put through too much things in the last few weeks. No one had gone through that much pain.

He'd sat down beside Cortana and brushed her hair out of her face. She moved under his touch.

"Is that you Chief," she mumbled.

"Yes," he said, " And you can call me John now, since you know, you can live without me as a guiding hand," he finished.

"I'm not leaving your side, AI or not, I'm still protecting you with my life, and leading you," Cortana said sleepily.

"Okay, I'm glad you are here with me," John said as he lay down beside her.

"Thank you, John," Cortana said as she snuggled deep into John's chest.

"Being asleep is a weird thing, you know. It's like being in a suspended state where your mind replays images. It's quite a confusing concept," she said yawning.

"That's dreaming sweetie," John said cuddling her. "It is. I hope you are in my dreams tonight Cortana, I always wish for you to be there." John said kissing Cortana's forehead.

"I hope you are in mine as well," she said pulling the sheets over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning John woke up with Cortana wrapped around him. Her hair was splayed everywhere and she was bundled up underneath all the sheets. She was probably still adjusting to the different temperatures and how to maintain them.

John got out of bed to get something to eat for breakfast. He pulled the bagels from the cabinet above the stove. He put them in the toaster and it automatically heated up.

"What's that wonderful smell," Cortana asked groggily around the corner. "It smells wonderful."

"Bagels, you want some," John asked as he put another one in the toaster.

"Sure, but how do you consume it," she asked. "How must one eat that?"

"You chew it with your teeth and swallow it," he answered. He felt as if he was teaching a child.

Cortana went and picked it up off the plate and nibbled a bit off the corner.

"It's quite delicious John," she said smiling taking bigger bites.

"Just don't eat it too fast or you'll…..," John was interrupted by Cortana's choking on the bagel. A great way to start a morning.

He performed the Heimlich maneuver and she finally coughed out the piece lodged in her throat.

_She began to laugh._

"That was scary Cortana, don't do that again," John reprimanded her.

"But it was funny because I was choking on a measly piece of bread," she shouted through her laughs. She continued to lay there on the floor laughing and that made John smile knowing that was a real laugh and not a machine.

* * *

Hey guys, this is the end of the fanfic, soon there will be an Epilouge, so don't worry. I might pick this story back up later this spring or summer! Comment below for how you feel about that, I don't know if I should. There will also be a NEW, yes, NEW, fanfic out shortly for those Whovians out there, I am writing a Rose and 10th Doctor fanfic, its the couple that I adore the most in the Dr. Who series. _**Live long and prosper ~PiinkSkyy**_


	11. Update

Update:

**Sorry I haven't been able to work on the Epilogue for this fanfiction, but if you would like in the meantime, take time to read my other fanfictions. I am currently working on some Doctor Who fanfic with Rose and Ten. There is also Legend of Zelda fanfic about Link and Zelda, and if you don't like to read much there is some poetry.**_ Enjoy reading!_ Live long and prosper_** ~PiinkSkyy**_

s/11106589/1/Rose-and-The-Tenth-Doctor

s/11025281/1/A-Summary-About-Love

s/10957123/1/Link-and-Zelda-Story


End file.
